My Fair Ladies
by RedRibbonhood
Summary: Drabbles/One-shots of the lovely Temari of the Sand and Samui of the Cloud. Not as a couple but individually. Open to Requests. TemaxHidan, SamuxC, and more
1. Lazy Days (Temari, Shikamaru)

**Lazy Days**

**Prompt:** Temari- A typical day with Shikamaru (shipped)

Temari could feel her life wasting away, her precious seconds and minutes just being taken from her in the form of this mundane activity. The sands of time were pouring unceasingly into the hourglass of life. Soon, she would be old and have missed out on so much because-

"Oi, quit thinking such dramatic thoughts," her Konoha boyfriend mumbled, turning his head from the sky to glance at her. The two were lying down on a grassy hill, cloud watching of all things. Or as Temari called it "the biggest waste of time she'd ever heard of".

"Why do you insist on doing this every day?" she snapped back, glad to have a distraction from the activity that was threatening to put her to sleep. She didn't even question his ability to practically read her mind. He was a genius, she'd figured out early on, so such feats weren't as unexpected when it came to him. Rather, she'd be rather skeptical if he didn't know her mind completely by now.

"We're doing this to relieve stress from our jobs," he explained, probably for the tenth time already. In addition to their lives as shinobi, she was also an ambassador and he was also a tactical planner; both had been the troublesome job of planning Chuunin exams for the third time in a row.

Temari sat up.

"I could think of a much better way to relieve stress," she offered, raising a brow at him suggestively, that familiar smirk-like grin tugging at her lips. Green eyes flashed provocatively, a challenge as always. This kind not many men would turn down but she never knew with this guy. Shikamaru was still an enigma. Not that she really minded- it kept things interesting.

Still, the offer hung in the air.

"….." he was silent for a moment, his eyes closed in contemplation. "Later. Right now, clouds,"

Temari groaned and lay back down.

* * *

_Author Note_: Look, I is alive. review pls :3 Taking requests.


	2. Rapunzel (young Samui)

**Rapunzel**

**One Word Prompt:** hair

"Tch, look at her. Keeping to herself like she thinks she's too good for us,"

"You mean too 'cool',"

The group of young Kumo girls giggled. They were talking about their classmate who was sitting in the shade of a tree nearby. She was brushing her long blonde hair and otherwise ignoring the other children playing during recess.

"I heard she turned down Amai _and_ Karai down yesterday," one of the girls said, frowning.

"She's not even that pretty! Mabui-chan is much cuter _and_ she's friendly,"

"Hey I heard she likes Shin-kun. How bout we play a prank on her?"

After unanimous agreement the girls headed over to the blue-eyed girl who'd been waiting for her brother to return with lunch.

"Hi, Samui," one of the girls greeted. Samui only nodded in greeting which seemed to piss off her peers more.

"Sooo…we heard you like Shin-kun," one accused teasingly. Samui's cheeks colored slightly but she merely shrugged, playing it cool.

"Well we wanted to help out. We heard Shin likes girls with short hair."

"Really?" Samui liked having long hair but if that was the case…She bowed her head curtly. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind,"

The next day when the same group of girls laughed at her and her new hair, which she'd cut herself, Samui realized she'd been tricked and had to hold back tears till Atsui realized what was up. He squeezed her hand grinning.

"Don't worry sis, I think you look even cooler now," he said with his usual hot-spiritedness.

Samui stared at him as she fought away the rest of her tears before she finally smiled slightly and agreed. _Thank you, Atsui_...She's since kept it short.

* * *

_Author Note: 1.) "_Shin" is my headcannon name for C (Shii) before he took on his Letter Name.

2.) I've found out I really like Roleplaying and writing about Samui. I must have a thing for blonde sisters (I only roleplay her and Temari..) but anyways I thought I'd give it a shot on tumblr and ended yp really enjoying it and bringing her character to life though there wasn't much to work with. She's an unappreciated character so I thought I'd present her to the fancfiction community the way I portray her. Hope you guys come to like her as much as I have.

3.) Review pretty pwease :3


	3. Dead End (Temari, Hidan)

**Dead End**

**One Word Prompt:** Death. Temari and Hidan angst (ship hinted). -((Temportailly Rated M for Hidan's language i guess))

"Tch, get up,"

Temari shook him again. And again. A drop of saltine water fell onto her hand and she stared at it. She slowly raised a hand to her face- tears were streaming down it.

She flinched. No.

"Get up," she demanded again of the lifeless form before her. Those pretty fuchsia eyes wouldn't open up she wanted- needed them to and the panic was starting to set it. She wiped away the water on her face- she couldn't be crying. Crying meant something was wrong and something couldn't be wrong.

"Get up!" she screamed, shaking the fallen Akatsuki. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't- he couldn't die! He said he couldn't...

"You asshole, s-stop messing with me…get up! Get-!" the tears were falling freely again and her voice broke as she shuddered in violent grief.

_No_…

He'd mentioned something when she'd seen him at dawn, before the battle. They were at war, on opposite sides. He'd mentioned he'd forgotten that week's sacrifice and he'd do it when the day was over. She warned him not to go- he was mortal. He'd grinned, called her a bitch, and told her he'd see her when the battle was over. 'Don't you go fucking dying on me,' he'd said.

And yet here he was. Stupid, damned, reckless bastard...

She fought to see through her tears in her eyes as she forced them to concentrate on applying the one healing jutsu she knew to the gaping wound on the Jashinist's chest. The one jutsu that wouldn't have saved him anyways. Biting back another sob she attempted to restart his heart, compressing his chest several times before leaning down to breathe air into his empty lungs.

Their first and last kiss was salty, tasting of blood and tears. Bastard..asshole... she hated him. Now more than ever.

"Goddammit…Hidan…" she groaned hoarsely, saying his name for the firs time before collapsing onto his chest, her body wracked in silent, bitter sobs.

* * *

"Hey! Bitch I said fucking _get up!_" the white-haired man yelled, growing angry. He'd nearly lost an arm and he was badly maimed in several places over his body, a deep gash running down from the side of his neck to under his arm. He looked and felt like hell and for once he wasn't sickly enjoying one bit of it.

Because this time he wasn't the only one drenched in blood. He'd kicked her and she hadn't cussed him out. So he knelt down and grabbed her throat, expecting her to thrash and fight back.

But she didn't and her skin's coldness sent a shiver through him that he'd long forgotten. Fear..? Fuck no. But he was holding her filthy body and she wasn't fucking responding.

"Don't be pulling this shit on me, blondie…" he scowled, but his voice was quieter now and starting to tremble.

Kakazu, the bastard, had passed by a while ago and had made some shit comment about how the Jashinist should know better; Hidan was the only one who could lose that much blood and still be alive. The pink-eyed man had told his partner to go fuck himself and had begun to try prove him wrong.

"You bitch," he growled, though his tone had softened, voice hardly above a whisper. "You stupid, goddamn bitch…"

How could this happen? Shit, she said she could fucking take care of herself...How did this-

He froze when the cause of death suddenly become clear to him.

"No...No. No! FUCK! NO! NO!" he began screaming, seeming to forget every word but the one of denial. He breathed heavily as he repeated it, nearly hysterical. This wasn't fucking real. It couldn't be...And what was this fucking water welling up behind his eyes? Jashin dammit it was getting hard to see...he blinked them away and droplets fell onto her previously flawless skin.

Cursing, despairing, he hated her in that moment as she lay serene and oblivious to his dismay. He fisted his trembling fingers in his hair, pulled hard as he clenched his teeth, experiencing a terrifying sense of loss and hopelessness he hadn't felt in many years.

He pulled the scythe out of her, the one he'd thrown in the direction of the wave of enemies.

_"_Damn it, Blondie...," he croaked hoarsely, his pupils constricted with disbelief. _"It wasn't supposed to be you…"_

* * *

_Author Note:_ ._. hello, this is angst. k thx bai. Oh yes, and review pls :3


	4. Spin the Bottle (Samui, C)

**Spin the Bottle**

**Prompt:** Samui's First Kiss

"Spin spin spin," the young teens cheered as the empty Coca Cola bottle spun in front of them. There was a small festival going on in celebration of the new graduate students of the academy. Unlike Konoha, the pass rate to become Genin was unbelievably low so whenever a decent number of students passed a festival was held in their honor and for the people who were still genin and were ready to apply for the next Chuunin exam.

In one corner of the festivities, were most of the newly graduated genin playing an adolescent game as they began their entrance into young adulthood. Most were only 13, including a certain pair of blonde twins, very much different in personality. It was currently the turn of the female one's crush and she was trying very hard to be cool and keep a straight face.

C was frowning because he'd been forced into playing this stupid game and honestly was just hoping he wouldn't have to kiss a guy or one of the ugly girls that always made eyes at him.

It landed in front of Samui who's cheeks instantly colored.

C's brows unwrinkled a bit in relief. This wasn't so bad. It was just Samui, that quiet girl in his class with the annoying brother. Speaking of which-

"Whoohoo! Hot damn, Sis, you lucked out!" the male twin crowed, jumping up and down. His twin smacked him and hissed to 'be cool', all the while trying to fight away her blush. She stepped forward as C did and tried to keep her stoic countenance though she was worried her pounding heart was audible and suddenly felt very uncool.

They hesitated. And Atsui wouldn't have that.

"KISS HER! KISS HER!" he chanted loudly. He tugged on the arm on his new teammate to join him. "Come on, Darui! Help me support Kumo's next hot item!"

"Sorry, I'm not into stuff like this," the dark-skinned boy replied mellowly. "It's kind of dull,"

Atsui continued chanting anyways until C finally leaned in and pressed his lips to the blonde girl. Samui's fair skin turned a shade of red darker but she kissed him back softly before they both pulled away slowly; she brimming with calm happiness and he surprised.

It hadn't been unpleasant at all.

* * *

_Author Note:_ SamuixC is one of my OTPs btw. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
